megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 4 Arena
About the ultimate Personas In the trivia... i think we should put that even if the Ultimate Persona transmogrification is optional in P4 it's still canonical to finish their S. Links and get them... don't you think? That's true? MinatoHikari 04:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : I think. I mean, the goal of Social Links is to finish them (all of them) in one playthrough, which it would be pointless not to finish them, and more pointless (for Yu) not spending time with his friends... at least that's what i think.Crok425 19:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Titles Checked with some people but they told me pretty much the same things as the titles, except that Yukiko's is more along the lines of Impregnable Black Snow Princess. Message 01:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :My question now is more along the lines of where did these titles even come from? They don't appear to be from the official site. (Then again, I can't read Japanese, so they might be? I didn't notice anything that could be taken as a title.)--Otherarrow 02:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::They're showing up in the trailers linked at the bottom of the page, for instance in the first trailer Yosuke's is at 1:16 into it, when paused it shows up as the red and black katakana between Yosuke and Jiraiya. Perhaps we should ask Inpursuit for more on this. Message 02:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The translation of Yukiko's title depends on your preference of literal or the actual meaning. "Snow White" in Japanese is "Shira-yuki-hime" (White Snow Princess), and the title in the trailer is "(...) Kuro-yuki-hime". I know there's some controversy about the "Sister-philia" translation, but I feel that it doesn't make any sense to literally translate "Shisu-Kon" as "Sister-complex" because "complex" usually means the thing one actually dislikes in English. Apparently Yu doesn't dislike Nanako. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Just commenting Yu -> Siscon is totally hilarious. And topless Akihiko? Oh YES. Esperancia 12:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Zany P4U Trivia Why is it that you guys think the characters are references to the other when the moves that you guys claim they share with others is very common? You wouldn't say that P3 MC is a reference to DQ MCs because they use a multitude of weapons, right? You wouldn't say that the DESU2 MC is a reference to the P3 MC because they both initally use Agi, right? So there fore if x character has the same move as y character, which, to reiternate, is common as hell, that means they're not references. Also it's not uncommon for mechanics across the fighting game genre to transfer. For example, does that mean P3 is a reference to Nocturne because they both have Press Turn? Is the entire SMT series a reference to Final Fantasy/DQ because they use turn based combat? No. No, no, no. Zahlzeit 22:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this. I've been reverting this whenever I've seen this, but people keep adding them, and I don't know why. It's stupid.--Otherarrow 22:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I also agree with this. It's not trivia.--JupiterKnight 23:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Unless the community agrees, please remove unnecessary trivia. They're not factual and not official. BLUER一番 18:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : Please stop with all of the superficial callbacks to GG/BB/SNK games/HnK. If you've played more than these games, you'd know that these mechanics are common across nearly EVERY anime styled fighter. Even if you were to mention anything, mention only the Melty Blood series but even that is really silly. I think I'll rewrite the entire Gameplay section soon. Zahlzeit 01:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Page is now almost completely revamped. Zahlzeit 08:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm really sorry about all that. I'll stop that now. I'm sorry that I'm not used to going to the talk pages often. It's just that it seems TOO similar to Under Night In-Birth, High/Fatal Counters, EX Moves, counting 1 hit as part of the combo count...unless ALL future fighters are about to be like that. Also Daisuke Ishiwatari DID work for SNK back then, since then, in Guilty Gear and Blazblue small nods to old SNK titles were done to that regard. Hakumen's Drive in Blazblue's a nod to Last Blade's repel system; Order-Sol's Sakkai attack in GGXXSlash and A Core (+) acts alot like Geese Howard's Deadly Rave (as does Zen's Gouraisenbu/Roaring Thunder Whirling Warrior in the Rumble Fish 2 since there's hints that SNK co-developed that series with Dimps); Hazama/Terumi's Astral Heat has Geese Howard's very "Pretzel Command" for his Raging Storm; Naoto's Throw Follow Up Special seems to be like K's Spot Pile throw follow up in KOF 2006 (I have that game and played it alot). Also I'm sorry as I've said before and I won't do that again. Belial Edge 04:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well the thing is that you're examining anime style fighters. BlazBlue, Guilty Gear, Under Night In-Birth, Melty Blood, and other poverty games are all in the same style so you're bound to see similarities. It's like looking at JRPGs and WRPGs where here you have classic/traditional fighters and then anime fighters. Whether someone has worked at a company of another franchise is really irrelevant because a Capcom employee moved on to make Vanguard Princess, completely independant of Capcom but it's not like the SRK in that game is a reference to SRK in Street Fighter--it's a universal move used all the time. Ragna has it, Morrigan has it, Deadpool has it, Goku has it, etc. The same goes for everything you've said. Hakumen's Drive? The entire Melty Blood cast has counterattacks. The entire cast. Unrelated to Daisuke and ArcSys and what not. That's just one example. I could go on and on but you should get the point. Having similar inputs across fighters is not uncommon too. Is H-Roa's 236A command, a lighting rush, a reference to Ryu's Hadoken, a projectile, also having the 236A input? Zahlzeit 04:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: It would seem so, then again, I forgot to mention that unconfirmed cameos of Fatal Fury characters somehow appeared in the BG of Axl-Low's stage in the first Guilty Gear.... Also, well you have a good point, but it's mainly that TV Tropes did state that fact out. When I found out the creator of Guilty Gear and co developer of Blazblue worked for SNK back then I shat my pants, since I'm a big KOF fan. Also, I do have to admit I believe most fighters are starting to share 1 hit combo counts, EX moves and even more powerful counter hits. With Melty Blood's counterattacks, note that those are Guard Cancels and not automatic reversals of any sort. The Shield Bunkers and moves like Chie's Hyper Counter or Geese Howard's reversals are two different things. ::: Also, a lightning rush sounds like a non-projectile move to me, sorry cuz I didn't see a move like that from H-Roa often in MB vids. Belial Edge 16:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actually, you're right in a way. The Shields in MBAA seem to act like counter attacks, just like the repels in Last Blade in that you need to input the counter attack in Full Moon and it's automatic in Half Moon. But then again, it seems that Chie and Hakumen's counters act more like tradition Reversal Special Moves. But still, most of Arc System Works' fighters seem to have SNK nods regardless thanks to Ishiwatari working his way onto them one way or another (How much connections does this Queen lover have?!) But then again, I won't post that crap on the trivia again and I'll be sure to just dicuss it on the talk pages. ::: Also, most people on Youtube are really starting to compare Hyde from Under Night In-Birth to Yuu Narukami (sorry about the two "u's", I like romanizing my romaji like that and it's more proper like that and more easier than finding overlines.) Belial Edge 16:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Doujima *Did you know that in some interviews and such that Ryoutarou Doujima was to be a hidden character in the game? He was dropped for certain reasons however, mainly due to him summoning Nanako like a Persona in order to attack.... -__-; Belial Edge 04:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Really? That's lame. I would have been hyped to use Dojima. Zahlzeit 04:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, he would've been a joke character but ATLUS shot that idea down to the ground. Here: http://www.siliconera.com/2012/03/23/what-if-ryotaro-dojima-in-persona-4-the-arena/ Belial Edge 16:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) *I know I've seen pictures of a Shadow Yu miniboss. Maybe they will add Adachi as a bonus? I'd love to play as him. -- Elmind 02:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *You just reminded me, on a random side note, in the future I dreamt of planning on a crossover series (with LOTS of hard jabs at romance with 2D girls, reception of fanfics and self-insert fics, and the darker side of crossovers) with a fighting game series on hand. So far, I can see it going well with the HD fighter graphics from Under Night, P4U, and Blazblue. Practically any fighting game character's gonna be in it (that is if I can find a way to use M.U.G.E.N.'s engine on consoles. XP) I had a crazy thought of adding Mitsuo Kubo to the P4 roster with a new face (due to some surgery) and with a new seiyuu, Katsuyuki Konishi (since Kyle Hebert voices him in ENG, making Mitsuo=Kamina XD) He's got a hard cover book as a weapon and has Ares as his Persona, with Hierophant Arcana. I couldn't unsee the new Mitsuo as a younger Adachi..... :P Not sure bout adding Doujima though. Then again, this is all just in my head and on a word doc where most of the movelists are incomplete. Belial Edge 18:04, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **What? That idea sounds horrible, especially since you're considering using the MUGEN engine which is too limited. Also if you're thinking of putting on a console that means you'll have to go through licensing hell so your idea would never happen unless you've got lots of cash. Zahlzeit 20:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **Pretty much. Then again, it's supposed to be a harsh parody of fandom and fics in general. Plus, most of the characters are going to be heavily rebalanced; most characters that have been heavily nerfed may be "nerfed properly" in that companies like Capcom always have to nerf characters so bad whenever there's a Game Breaker they hear of, making nearly all of their moves so useless. It's a nice dream, but then again, that wasn't something I was gonna work on right away. :P All the P4U characters are in there with their Persona Attacks and Rushes as 2P and 2K respectively (since it's a six-button fighter with lax timings for inputs). Knowing Arc System Works, if P4U becomes more successful than they expected they're gonna have too much fun in milking the game into expansion remakes with so many tweakings to all the characters. GG XX and BB: CS suffered that end so damn much. Belial Edge 01:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Persona series Palette for Labrys Aigis? I can see where you're coming from but I mean you could even say it's Lisa. Since we don't even know what the Persona looks like, shouldn't we leave this blank for now as opposed to providing possibly inaccurate information? Zahlzeit 19:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Or rather, I mean we don't know what the Persona is supposed to resemble. Zahlzeit 19:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC)